A SOFT MORNING
by m.ochi-x
Summary: AKAME .:. OS - SHONEN AI // Comment réagir lorsque l'on se réveille aux côtés d'un jeune homme clandestin ?


_**Title **: A Soft Morning [une douce matinée] _

_**Author **: mochi_

_** Genre **: Yaoi ? _

_**Characters **: Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya _

_**Pairing **: Akame _

_**Rating **: PG _

_**Words **: 1,171  
_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est totalement fictive._

_**Summary **: comment réagir lorsque l'on se réveille aux côtés d'un jeune homme clandestin ?_

_**Random **: C'est très court mais je n'avais pas envie de faire compliqué :3._

_**Lexical **: *Nani : quoi | Sou ka : je vois*_

* * *

Un puissant rayon de soleil vint me sortir de mon doux et profond sommeil. J'entendais, au dehors, les gazouillis des oiseaux qui se donnaient à cœur joie à batifoler et folâtrer à travers le ciel d'un bleu turquoise. Je ne le voyais pas mais je pouvais le deviner. C'était comme cela tous les matins. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était beaucoup trop forte. Je m'abandonnais donc à lézarder quelques minutes encore sous mes couvertures chaudes et confortables.

Après que la flemme qui m'habitait se soit quelque peu dissipée, je me décidais enfin à entrouvrir les paupières. J'étais encore fatigué et aurais bien voulu rester quelques heures dans les bras de Morphée mais le travail m'y fit renoncer. Je détournais légèrement la tête. Mon réveil affichait 8h12. Il me restait une bonne heure avant de me rendre au studio, rejoindre les membres de mon groupe pour quelques séances photos et autres répétitions en vue de la tournée qui approchait maintenant à grands pas.

A contre cœur, je voulus me lever pour prendre une douche et me préparer mais on m'y empêcha. Je me rendis alors compte que quelque chose entravait ma taille. Quelque chose de doux et puissant à la fois. Je me retournais, indécis, et ce que je vis me fit sursauter. Kamenashi était là, à côté de moi, allongé sur le ventre. Il avait l'air d'être profondément endormi. Son bras se perdait autour de ma taille et me retenait, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais tellement fatigué que je ne l'avais même pas senti. Cependant, quelque chose était étrange. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Dans mon appart' et dans mon lit qui plus est. J'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit quelque peu brouillé par le manque de sommeil et après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, la soirée de la veille me revint en tête à une vitesse étonnante.

Avec le reste du groupe, nous nous étions accordés une sortie détente au karaoké sous la demande insistante de Tanaka, le fêtard né. Je me souviens que nous avions beaucoup ri ce soir là mais aussi beaucoup bu. C'est pourquoi j'avais invité Kamenashi, qui était dans la totale incapacité à rentrer chez lui, à passer la nuit dans mon modeste intérieur. Nous étions donc tous les deux. Il était tard. Je l'avais doucement déposé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et il s'était endormi comme un loir en quelques secondes. Éreinté, j'étais ensuite parti me coucher. Mais alors que faisait-il allongé sur les mêmes draps que moi ce matin ?

Je le regardais fixement. Il avait l'air si paisible et à la fois si fragile. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le sortir de son état de léthargie mais il fallait bien que nous nous levions. Tout doucement, j'essayais donc de me défaire de son étreinte mais celui-ci la maintint plus fortement.

- Reste... murmura-t-il faiblement.

Je n'osais plus bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il m'était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir s'il dormait encore. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer le travail. Et lui non plus. A regret, je décidais alors de le sortir de son doux sommeil. J'entrepris de lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Son visage était si angélique que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène enfantine. A mon contact, il fronça les sourcils.

- Hm... sommeil...

Son bras maintenait toujours ma taille. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se séparer de moi. J'avais de plus en plus envie de rester au lit et fainéanter en compagnie de mon ami.

Ah, fichu travail ! soupirais-je intérieurement.

Je m'apprêtais alors à lui tirer gentiment les cheveux lorsqu'il passa une de ses jambes autour des miennes et vint se blottir contre mon torse en m'enlaçant possessivement.

- Jin... j'ai froid..., susurra-t-il en laissant échapper un frisson.

J'étais figé. Certaines personnes agissaient vraiment bizarrement dans les brumes de l'aube. Mon regard ne se détournait pas de son visage. J'observais ses traits fins et l'étrange innocence qu'il dégageait. Le genre d'innocence qui vous donne envie de protéger une personne, de la surveiller, de la rassurer, de la soulager... Je dessinais son visage de mes yeux attendris et je me surpris tout à coup à m'attarder sur ses lèvres. Kamenashi avait des lèvres que l'on voulait toucher, goûter, caresser, mordiller, embrasser... embrasser ? Je secouais vivement la tête. La fatigue me faisait vraiment penser à n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, je sentais que mon corps et mon cœur commençaient peu à peu à réagir à l'étreinte de mon ami. C'est étrange. Des sensations surprenantes me parcouraient et d'étranges envies allaient et venaient dans mon esprit tourmenté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec Kamenashi ? Bon, c'en est assez. Je devais à tout prix faire cesser cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus embarrassante.

- Kame...

- ...

- Oï Kame !

- ... Hm ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- ... Je dors..., marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

- Oui, je vois bien mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ton lit ?

- ...

- ...

- J'ai fais un cauchemar...

- Quoi ?! Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu dormir avec moi ?

- ... Tu partais Jin...

- Nani ?

- ... Dans mon cauchemar... tu partais... tu me laissais seul... je n'avais nulle part où aller...

- ...

- ...

- Sou ka...

Après ces mots, j'aurais été trop cruel de ne pas le réconforter. J'abandonnais alors l'idée de me lever. Kamenashi commençait à greloter. Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras pour lui transmettre toute la chaleur dont il avait besoin.

- Je suis là... ne t'inquiète pas... lui murmurais-je.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Merci... Jin... souffla-t-il avant de se rendormir profondément.

Je me sentais bien et apaisé si près de lui. Je pouvais tout oublier : mes soucis, mes tourments, mes inquiétudes, mes angoisses, mes craintes... Dans mes rêveries, je me surpris à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il resserra son étreinte. J'étais si bien. Le temps pouvait bien filer, le monde s'écrouler, je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Je me résignais à m'endormir à mon tour. Tant pis pour le boulot. Après tout, on a bien le droit de paraître malade une fois de temps en temps.


End file.
